


five times kissed.

by lycorisrxdiata



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/lycorisrxdiata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you never asked for a modern-day romance, but he sort of walked into your life and you let yourself run with it, for once. (AyaKane AU, Rated T for mentions of sexual intercourse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i. (MORTAL) ENEMIES.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i know nobody asked for me to turn Tokyo Ghoul into a shojou, but here i am to do just that.
> 
> kidding, kidding! this is actually my first official piece of work for the fandom - i've been wanting to contribute for a while, but i needed my friend to encourage me so he sent me a prompt that i had no choice but to take on. and now, i come bearing you with this gift because it's to my understanding that we all need more AyaKane. so please, do enjoy yourselves! leave me kudos or comments if you enjoyed this!
> 
> (*NOTE: for the purpose of this and any future work i do related to this pairing, i will always age Ayato up.)

IT BEGINS WITH YOU shouting. Hands, dancing in the air as they alternate between clenched fists and open palms. For some reason, Touka thought it appropriate to invite him over for dinner, and you would have none of it 'cus the last time his mug was around, he broke your arm in a skirmish. 

( whether or not you instigated this is not your problem - at the end of the day, Kaneki Ken is your mortal fucking enemy and you want him to drop dead in this very spot from a heart attack. )

"Aya - "

"Don't address me like you know me." You turn on the sharp of your heel, storming over to him. "I don't give a single shit how good of 'friends' you two are, I want you to leave right this fucking second."

"I didn't - "

Didn't nothing. You end up right in his face, fingers clenching his shirt so tight you think you've seen more color in snow than in your knuckles. 

After that? 

After that, you don't quite remember. Was it him who started it, the way those smoky hues line up with your violet ones in what became a lustful gaze? Did you lean in first, yanking on him until your lips are meeting his and parted mouths became a mess of tongues? 

You'll always say that you don't know - only that you remember how you murmured hot in his ear about him not stopping the second he tried to part. 

God, you hate his guts.


	2. ii. ACQUAINTENCES (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just be quiet and show me what you can do with that mouth.

TWO WEEKS COME AND go before you know it and you are trying hard not to think about how _incredible_ it felt, him inside you with your hips slamming into his until the night came calling you two home.

One time. That's all it is, a one time occurrence...

...or, so you want to think.

As it turns out, you cannot occupy the space of your favorite club without seeing Kaneki again; a familiar tuft of white filling your vision as he lingers by the bar.

Who does he think he is?

"Since when do you come to clubs?" You raise your brows and curl your lips into a smirk. "Is it 'cus your ugly ass can't find a good fuck anywhere else?"

He laughs, shaking his head. You loath how harmonious it sounds, spilling out from his throat like that.

"Ne, Ayato-kun, if I recall, it hasn't been long since I last got 'laid.'"

All you can do is cross your arms and look away. Doing your best to hide the flush of red that engulfs your visage. You’ve come up with better remarks in your sleep, honestly.

"Besides, I'm only here to observe.”

"Hah? That's creepy."

Another laugh. He should stop while he's ahead.

"Perhaps, but it's for my next novel. I'm not well acquianted with this kind of scene, but it's necessary, given the direction my plot has taken..."

Once he mentions that, you can't help but take his hand in yours, getting real close so that you're whispering in his ear:

"How about I just show you how it works?”

& God, what are you thinking? You'll again revisit this memory and tell yourself that you don't know; perhaps it was just something in the thrum of the beat that prompted you to invite him for a dance, or the fact that you wouldn't admit how much you liked the way your hips fit against his in a slow grind.

"I thought you hated my guts." The rumble of his voice in his chest sends a shiver down your spine, but you just wet your lips in response and shrug it off.

"Who said I didn't?"

He laughs again; his hands, finding themselves crunching up your skirt (1) as he grips your ass.

"Given the circumstances, it doesn't seem that way."

Kaneki is right. He's right, and instead of just admitting that you found him attractive, you opt to reel him in for a hard kiss after tangling your fingers through his hair.

Alright, you kind of don't hate him, anymore. _Kind of_.

(1): Ayato is genderqueer; that is, he does NOT identify as a boy (but uses he/they pronouns), and often prefers to wear skirts over pants.


	3. iii. FRIENDS (WITH BENEFITS.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanna ruin our friendship, let's be lovers instead.

iii. FRIENDS (WITH BENEFITS.)

 

THE NEXT TWO MONTHS provides you ample time to get his number on speed-dial for those late-night booty calls, but it is somewhere between those times that also allows for you two to get to know each other. Why, you don't even think you had the chance to blink before he is divulging sensitive secrets, and you, the same.

"Your dad was killed in action?"

"Yeah." A sneer fits your visage as you look over to your nightstand. On it lay the best (and only) photo you had of you two. "I remember my shitty sister cryin' out for 'em the night he left. Said she had a bad feelin' and didn't want 'em to leave."

"I can imagine how difficult that must be."

Your gaze returns to Kaneki, whose expression is quite forlorn. Only now are you aware of his hand atop yours.

"Ah, sort of, at least. My father died before I could remember what he looked like, and my mother..." He is trying to laugh it off with a hand to his chin. "She did her best, but she worked herself to death. I was only ten."

"...don't think anybody should lose their parents..."

That's all you had to offer on the matter. Comfort is not your specialty, nor is it something you think you know how to do, yet it seems that this is enough for him to perk up a little.

"No, they absolutely shouldn't."

Oh, that look. One written in heartache and hurt, one that prompts you to rest a hand on Kaneki's shoulder blade (with the other still nestled beneath his) and close the distance with a tender kiss. In exchange, he rests his palm on the small of your back and pulls you close until you both start to blur the lines of your bodies and become a single entity that breathes together.

When you part -

"Stay the night?”

He smiles. Some part of you thinks he needs to do that more, because you like it.

"Sounds wonderful."

Okay. You like him now. He's a good friend, & only that.


	4. iv. /JUST/ FRIENDS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've got a choice to make & i think i know what it is.

WHEN WORD GETS AROUND that somebody (Hideyoshi, was it?) had plans to ask Kaneki out, there is something inside of you that shuts _down._

No more answered phone calls from him. No more outings for coffee, or late night texts. Even when he occupies the space of the apartment, you make sure you are locked away in your room, only to emerge when Touka's shouting at you through the door gets to be too much of a headache.

All this dancing away from him starts to grate his nerves, and you know this. Almost relishing in the way it seems to sting him, although you don't quite have the name for why this pleases you so.

Maybe it's that you felt he was going to no longer be your trusty little friend with benefits, anymore. Maybe it's that you didn't think you could ever hope to mean to him what that other boy does, how could you even get such false notions in your head that he'd want to be something more?

( Why did you even start to fall for him in the first place? Where did your hatred go? )

Being shunted out is an idea drilled quite hard into your skull when you catch the pair at the local coffee shop, laughing and talking like the sun shines in every dark crevasse. Your only response is to drop your drink on the tile and /run/, run until you are stopped by a strong hand catching you by the wrist.

"Ayato, hold on!"

"Fuck you, let me go!" You struggle your hardest, thinking Kaneki would do best to yield and just let you be on your merry fucking way.

He doesn't. In fact, he only lets go when he sees how you've tired yourself out.

"What the hell do you want? Don't you have a date to be on?"

A pause; he blinks a few times before laughing with a shake of his head. You don't get what's so funny.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me for the past week? You think Hide and I are dating?"

"...well, I...heard he was gonna...gonna ask you out."

"He already did." Not allowing you to react, he raises his finger. "That's what we were talking about before you came in. I told him that I was flattered, but that I just wanted to stay friends because, well..."

Well, what. This is stupid. Why are you sitting here with your breath held in, with your heart pounding its fists against your ribcage as you wait?

You know why, though; the answer arrives when he presses your mouths together, hands gripping yours so tight all you can do is squeeze back, and return the kiss.

Once he pulls back -

"I want you to be my lover."

"Do you have to fuckin' word it like that?"

But you're quite flushed, and you think there _might_ be a slight upturn in your lips.

Fine. He wins. You like him as more than a friend.


	5. v. LOVERS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stay with me and i'll show you all my ugly parts.

IF SOMEBODY TOLD YOU that you'd end up dating Kaneki Ken five months ago, you would have told them to turn around so you could kick your size seven foot so far up their ass they could /taste/ it.

Now, though?

Now, you are sharing an evening walk in the snow together, hands wrapped around hot beverages as you approach the pier. You enjoy your view of the ocean; waves, lapping against the shoreline with a ferocious hum that settles in your throat.

"Say, Ayato-kun..."

You turn towards him, brows raised. His hand reaches towards your hair until he tucks it behind your ear. This earns him a small (small, because you still have an appearance to maintain) smile.

"You remind me of the twilight."

"Do all writers spit out the sappiest shit they can think of when they date people?"

All he can do is laugh. You even join him, moving closer.

"Does that bother you?"

"What do you think?"

He offers you a shrug, shakes his head, and leans in until you are both kissing under the blanket of moonlight & starlight. Wondering if this is how the galaxy feels when it wraps its arms around the sky every night.

"I don't think you mind it one bit."

For once, you'll indulge him.

"I don't."

How you've come to love him so.


End file.
